


Fantasmi

by unababbana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Finale aperto, Gatti - Freeform, M/M, depressione, introspezione, lutto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unababbana/pseuds/unababbana
Summary: Harry non riesce a dormire.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	Fantasmi

**Author's Note:**

> English version available here: [Phántasma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427736)

C’è un peso caldo sul mio corpo, pressante. La casa scricchiola senza far rumore, e non vedendo sento dolci fusa. _Concentrati su questo._

Tu sei morto, io lo so che sei morto. Sogno che mi abbracci, che sei lì con me, burbero come al tuo solito, saccente. Ti vedo andar via piano piano, il sogno che si sgretola, le mie orecchie catturando suoni molesti. Ogni giorno mondo si sveglia e non ci sei.

Mi sveglio di nuovo e il letto a due piazze è troppo largo, le molle troppo rigide. Il tuo peso manca.

C’è un peso caldo sul mio corpo, pressante. _Pensa a quello._ Ma a volte non basta neanche, perché il calore, per quanto avvolgente, per quanto rassicurante, a volte non mi basta.

Cerco di attirare l’attenzione del gatto, ma quando mai funziona? Questo gatto mi odia, mi guarda di sbieco. È il tuo gatto, non il mio. La prima volta che l’ho tenuto in braccio mi ha pisciato addosso. Tu mi hai guardato con un sopracciglio alzato e hai commentato con un semplice «è incontinente». _Bugiardo._

Ho sentito dire che i gatti pisciano sugli oggetti per marcare il territorio. Ma a chi appartengo? A te o al gatto?

Dopo l’ennesimo schiocco di lingua il gatto mi guarda. Vedo solo delle ombre, la luce della candela si è già affievolita. Ma è irritato, forse incerto, un orecchio lo vedo piegato. Mi do una pacca sul petto come ti ho visto fare numerose volte. Adesso sono piegate entrambe le orecchie.

«Guarda che manca anche me», bisbiglio, consapevole del fatto che lui mi capisca. E niente, il gatto se ne resta imperterrito tra le mie cosce, al caldo. Io sto sudando – è mai possibile? – ma non voglio cacciarlo via.

No, se chiudo gli occhi e mi concentro sul vibrare del gatto, allora sto a posto. _Va tutto bene._

Questa casa è vecchia, quanti anni avrà? Ma perché abito qui? È piena di spifferi, di spettri.

Penso alle cose ma ci penso troppo. Io ci provo a dormire, ma non ci riesco. I pensieri vorticano uno dopo l’altro, le meningi pulsano.

Un giorno sarò solo in questo letto, con la carta da parati che si sgretola attorno a me e non avrò neanche Gatto a tenermi compagnia perché sarà morto anche lui.

Mi rimarrà una ciotola incrostata su cui tutti i miei «Gratta e Netta» ci rimbalzeranno addosso. Mi rimarrà uno spazio vuoto tra le mie cosce dove lui era solito appisolarsi.

E all’improvviso, come un interruttore Babbano, eccomi qui a trattenere le lacrime.

_Non è ancora successo, non succederà per molto tempo._

Allungo la mano, la gola arsa. Devo bere qualcosa ma non ho alcuna intenzione di muovermi. Gratto la testa di Gatto, le cui fusa aumentano di volume. Il naso è ancora umido, le vibrisse lunghe e spesse come si addice a un gatto. Gli carezzo la guancia, un gesto del tutto umano ma inevitabile.

Trattengo un respiro all’altrettanto inevitabile morso.

_Lui è qui, vivo, assieme a me. Non andrà da nessuna parte._

Sorrido anche se è buio, anche se a leggere il mio sorriso c’è un gatto disinteressato.

Non so cosa se sono le pozioni rigeneranti, integratori che hai messo da parte per lui a renderlo così, ma i denti sono forti, saldi, il pelo morbido e, anche se non lo vedo, lucido.

A volte credo di essere morto dentro. Non credo ci siano pozioni per questo, qualcosa che renda i miei denti più forti, i miei capelli più lucidi, la mia pelle più rosea. Mi hai lasciato solo del Distillato Soporifero e un bigliettino scritto con la tua calligrafia da troll che dice: «Sì ma non ti ingozzare, Potter».

_Mi manchi brutto stronzo._

Ma poi chi l’avrebbe mai detto che eri un eroe mancato? Io no di certo. Mi prendevi sempre per il culo per questo e un giorno, per strada, mi hai addirittura chiamato _Messia_ davanti a tutti _._ Peccato che il giorno dopo i giornali mi additavano con questo termine; andato era il buon vecchio _Salvatore del Mondo Magico._

E come gongolavi quando hai letto La Gazzetta del Profeta? E pensare che tu non leggevi mai quella _robaccia._ Ti avrei strozzato e tu me l’avresti perfino lasciato fare. Sto supponendo, non ne sono più tanto sicuro.

_Te l’ho già detto che sei uno stronzo?_

Ricordo di averlo fatto tante volte quel giorno.

Dovrei cambiare cuscino perché questo è piatto e duro. Continuo a muovere il collo a destra e a sinistra alla ricerca di una posizione comoda che, però, non riesco a trovare. No, il soffitto non lo guardo mai e tu lo sai.

Ho questa strana paura che un Dissennatore mi piombi addosso, soffocandomi. Ti vedo che mi porgi quel cazzo di Distillato, senza proferire parola.

 _Sì ma non sto tanto male,_ penso adesso con una lieve smorfia sul viso.

 _Sì ma non ti ingozzare Potter,_ dice il tuo bigliettino.

Ma quando mai?

Gli occhi pizzicano un po’ ma li chiudo per soccombere al sonno. Gatto dorme beato, il naso che fischia leggermente ad ogni sua presa d’aria.

Ma perché?

Nel sogno diamo forma alle cose, paure, ansie, successi. No, non l’ho letto, mi è stato detto; lo sai bene che leggo poco. Diamo forma a cose che non esistono nella realtà, cose che ci mancano.

Io ho protetto tutti i miei sogni: li estraggo, li verso e li rivedo ancora e ancora, le mani poggiate sul marmo freddo del Pensatoio. Cosa dovrei fare altrimenti? Tu non sei lì, ovvero qui.

C’è calore tra le mie cosce, dove Gatto è solito appisolarsi. Mi sento osservato e, strabuzzando gli occhi al soffitto, per poco non mi acceco. Ma chi ha aperto le tende?

Sento delle voci provenire dal piano di sotto, e affondo meglio tra le lenzuola, il peso della coperta di lana che adiuva il sonno. Pizzica un po’ quando mi sfiora il naso, ma va bene così.

La tua mano è una fornace in confronto alla mia. Ma da dove arrivi? Provo a chiedertelo ma mi esce fuori un rantolo, la voce ancora impastata.

«Ssh» bisbigli tu, un soffio di vento contro il mio viso. «Non potevo venire prima ma sono qui adesso. Dormi».

Ed è ciò che faccio, finalmente, soccombendo all’ineluttabile.

Sento dei passi, leggeri scricchiolii contro vetri rotti.


End file.
